Diaries
by Laverne Pettigrew
Summary: What if the all the characters had diaries? Currently rewriting some of the older chapters because of reasons.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Diaries**

A Gundam SEED crack fic!

* * *

**October 29, 74 C.E. **

Shiho: 

Dear log, today I met the new members of the Joule team: Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke, Shinn Asuka, and a girl named Vivian Hollowell. The girls and I get along quite well, so I suppose it's a good omen.

We have yet to receive a proper mission. For now we're just patrolling the area around the capital.

Athrun: 

Today is my birthday. I just woke up and I decided to jot down some of my recent thoughts.

Cagalli and I have kept our distance. I understand her choice perfectly well. She wants to prove herself to her countrymen and I support her.

I can't help but feel excited whenever I see her, though.

I want to hug her; stroke her face; caress her neck. I want to show her that I'm there for her. Physically and emotionally.

But I can't do that anytime soon.

Her country is more important.

Shinn: 

Recently boarded the Lemaître along with Lunamaria, Meyrin, and some girl I don't know. I hate being surrounded by girls, but I guess I have to put up with them.

Lunamaria and I have been getting along well. I know more about her now.

Our new captain, Dearka Elsman, seems to be a cheery guy. I've heard stuff about him, but I wasn't too sure about his personality. I discovered that he's pretty outgoing and laid-back. I wish I could say the same for the Commander, though. He's very irritable.

* * *

**A/N:** To put it straight, Athrun gets...ahem, sexually excited when he sees Cagalli. XD sorry about that.


	2. Page 1 PT2 AsuCaga Special

**A/N:** Hi ho! Mey-Mey here! (Alrighty! Everyone call me Mey-Mey! Together now! MEY-MEY!!!)

I'm gonna try and explain all that I've said in the last chapter (I mean…Dearka's Egyptian lineage…)

Okay. I've read in 'Wikipedia' that Dearka Elsman has (or rather, had) Egyptian ancestry. As you know, the 'Gundam People' (as I call them) made each character special by giving them origins.

I'm gonna give your guys more info:

Athrun's German.

Cagalli, Kira, and Shinn were Japanese.

Lacus was Scandinavian.

Now you know.

On with the story!

----------

**Name:** Athrun Zala

**Age:** 16 

**Location:** Unknown

**Date Started:** Unknown

---

**PAGE 1**

**Date:** I haven't seen the calendar yet…

---

Man, I've met this really weird_ girl_ who was very rude and extremely mean. I was stranded on this…island thing when it all happened.

She was stranded too, for unknown reasons. I was totally nice to her. I made a bonfire for her and gave her my _only_ blanket! She repays me by shooting me _twice_! One in the shoulder and another…ow…ow…my hip…

Anyways, she's really hot! And the way her blonde hair moved in the wind…was incredibly mystifying! She's so pretty!

Man, Lacus is definitely gonna kill me when she reads this. Aww what the hey! The girl was sooooo hot and pretty—ooh! I think her name was…Gagalli…or something like that.

The din of the ocean's waves was so loud that I couldn't hear a word she was saying!

Man, she's so hot! I've never felt anything like this since the first time I've seen Lacus!

----------

**Name:** Cagalli Yula Attha

**Age:** 17

**Location:** Orb 

**Date Started: **

**---**

**PAGE 1**

**Date: **

---

I met this guy…on an island. He was really nice and all. He gave me rations and a blanket.

I was really scared though. I mean, he was a Coordinator…who knew what he could have done to me?

He would've killed me then and there!

But no. He spared my life and let me stay in a cave with him.

His name was Catherine. What a really weird name for a guy!

----------

**A/N:** DONE! I wanted to put AsuCaga on a separate chapter…so…

Oh yeah, Dearka wrote his entry on March 29, 70 C.E. (Yup, his 16th birthday)

Do guys like this chap?

-Mey-Mey


	3. Ahem, Lacus' breath

**A/N:** About last chappie's name exchange…

Uh…okay. Lemme tell you guys a story…

I didn't like Gundam SEED before, but my cousins (both boys) watched it.

I saw a few eps but I didn't bother to watch EVERY ep. So there were missing gaps. Anyways, I saw this ep where Uzumi asked Kira's foster parents if he met his sister.

I thought Kira's sis was Athrun! Coz I totally thought Athrun's name was Catherine! I also thought that he was a girl with that long hair of his! I was very confused…

I started watching Gundam SEED after ep 24—on its second run, just days after ep 50 aired.

**Sub-Note:** Some of the characters have electronic diaries…(Yzak, Athrun, Cagalli, and Shiho)

Also, the pages are now random…

They're written in different years so you better check out the date before reading the entry….

---------

-----

**Name:** Lacus Clyne

**Location: **PLANTs

**Date Started:** Feb. 14, 69 C.E.

------

**Date:** Feb. 14 69 C.E.

------

Dear diary,

I have bad news…I have severe bad breath!!!

No! This can't be! My first concert is in three days!!!

What will people think if they smell my…AHHHHHHH!!!!

This cannot happen!

Oh DEAR!!!

And to make things worse…Athrun asked me out on a date…OH NO!!!

What am I to do?

Should I call the people over at the White Symphony and cancel my concert?

Should I?!

Tell me?!

Oh wait, you're just a book!

Someone HELP ME!!!

----------

----------

**A/N:** Lacus Clyne Special!!! Hope you like her entry!!!

Hihi!


	4. Chapter 4: Dearkie Poo!

**A/N:** Mey-Mey here! I just changed my Pen name...to Mey-Mey Tezuka!!! Sorry for the long wait…here's another page from somebody's diary!

---------

-----

**Date: **uh…

**Written by: **Dearka Elsman

----------

Get this, I've been demoted. From Buster…to Zaku…(how pathetic!)

That just blows! There I was, handling this powerful…Gundam…and a year later…?

Well at least they didn't kill me or Yzak. That Durandal sure knows how to reason.

Like he said:

Kids, they're the ones who fight the wars we started…

Man, that's so cool of him.

He protected us from death by telling ZAFT's useless council—excluding my dad, of course—that we deserved to live even though we killed a bunch of innocent little Naturals.

But it still pains me why Yzak got a PROMOTION.

BUMMER!!!

----------

-----

----------

**A/N:** Sorry! I promise I'll make it up to you guys!!! I changed my pen name to Mey-Mey Tezuka…'cause I wanted to write Prince of Tennis fan fictions too…so…


	5. Chapter 5: Random much?

**A/N:** HAHAHA!! Mey-Mey is back!! With a different pen name!! But it's still me…OK? Well anyway….I'll try and make up for the…ahem, long year that I didn't update…

* * *

**Date: **April 6th, C.E. 73

Dearka here…with bad news…for me, anyway…

Miriallia dumped me today…and it hurts… I have never felt like this before…it hurts in a really, really bad sort of way…  
I can't stop thinking about her…and the way she said, "It's over."

Why me? ……why me?  
….well at least I'm still alive. This is nothing. I'm DEARKA! I can handle this…I am super…I am…!! I am tough…

She's just this stupid girl…there's not use moping over her. So what? BIG DEAL! Hahahahahahaha…..

……..sigh…. It still hurts….

Even after Dad told me that it's okay….

And after Yzak….Yzak…

He's a sweet guy…he took me out for lunch after he heard…and I think it's really nice of him…

Anyway, about Mir….it's…well, it's true…we don't really see much of each other—maybe she thought that this….miscommunication or whatever you call it…is too much…

And she's still reminded of that Tolle dude…like, whenever she sees me…

I should cheer up. Today, I'm going HUNTING for GIRLS!! They'll like me…chea, I got nothing to do anyway…I got a day off…

* * *

**Date:** February 16th, C.E. 74

DEARKA here…YEAH.

Right now, we're here in ZAFT's base in Carpentaria. That's in Australia….which is on Earth!

Anyway…I just watched Yzak lose at chess to Athrun! Yep, the Minerva's here as well…

Athrun seems to have forgotten about Kira and the others back at Orb. He seems really happy with the Minerva…it's actually weird…I know he'd rather be a civilian than be 'toyed' around by ZAFT…although…that Meyrin person……..

Well whatever, it's his business, not mine…?

Wait, what the hell am I talking about….!?

Well whatever……..

* * *

**A/N: **Very sorry, people...I'm quite out of it...well I hope you like this chapter...

Also, I'm very sorry if I use Dearka too much...


	6. Chapter 6: DearkaxMiriallia Special

**Dearka Elsman**

_May 9, C.E. 75_

* * *

Tomorrow I shall escort the Chairman to Orb. This will be the first time that I'll be with new team-mates. I hope I make a good impression.

To make matters worse, I have to baby-sit ZAFT's most important person. Why can't Yzak have gotten this job? He's a million times more responsible.

My only consolation is a possible chance to see Miriallia.

**Mirialla Haw**

* * *

_May 9, C.E. 75_

It has been two years since I've last seen Dearka. I admit, I'm starting to miss the goofball…

I can't even remember why I dumped him. Maybe I got tired of his face.

I hope I get the chance to see him again, and maybe, just maybe, I might consider taking him back.

* * *

**A/N:** Woooooo. Suuuuper long time no see! Or write, in this case. xD I hope you liked this chapter. P.S. I should probably change this fanfic to DEARKA'S DIARY (Kidding).


	7. Chapter 7: The Long Awaited Kira

**A/N:** I totally forgot about Kira! Well here's a chapter with Kira in it! Fairly short, I know. Will try to make the next one longer. Happy reading! Thanks for subscribing and reviewing!

* * *

**May 21**

- - - _KIRA YAMATO_ - - -

We are now safely in Orb. I am glad we made it. That surprise attack really scared me.

I was a bit worried that it was Dearka who was assigned to me. He's now under me. I mean in a boss sort of way. Not in a homo way. He did really well in the battle; he even saved my butt at one point.

Those mobile suits were different from what I've seen so far. They're really powerful.

I'm scared they might start attacking Orb too, seeing as Cagalli's been friendly with the PLANTs lately.

Speaking of Cagalli, our birthday was three days ago. We had a small private get-together at her house—just us and no officials or bodyguards.

Athrun finally proposed properly, and I'm very happy to say that Cagalli accepted. I am really happy for the two of them.

Lacus and I will be attending the wedding which will be held in two years time. Cagalli still has to announce it to her people.

Speaking of marriage…


	8. Chapter 8: Random

**Diaries**

A Gundam SEED crack fic.

* * *

Andrew:

_I miss her. With all of my heart I miss her, my Aisha… _

_Seeing everyone around me being happy feels like a punishment; what's more is I have to act like everything's alright. It hurts to lose someone, but I have to bear it. For her sake._

_And until the time comes for me to have someone else, I'll keep her close to my heart. My Aisha._

Murrue:

_Today was fun. I had dinner with Mu and we watched a movie. Now he's sleeping, curled up like a cute little platypus on my couch. His hair is a mess and his face is covered with drool. How I want to cuddle him! _

_But lately….I've been having second thoughts…_

_I don't think I can ever replace __**him**__…_

_I still wear the necklace he gave me and whenever its coldness touches my skin, I remember him. His warm touch, his caring support…_

_I'm sorry, Mu._

Meyrin:

_Yay! Today I bought a cat! It's got a warm, chocolate-brown color and it's suuuuuuper furry! It's got big, big, big, yellow eyes and a small, cut-off tail! I named it Athrun because for some reason, he reminds me of Athrun. _

_It feels really nice to have a pet around, if only Lunamaria would stop kicking him out of the house. Shinn likes him, though._

Lacus:

_It has been a while, has it not? Today I am in Orb to talk about political stuff with Cagalli. I do not want to record what we were discussing right now. It would take three whole pages and I do not have the time._

_Something has been made known to me. Something very alarming! It appears that remnants of a once powerful anti-Coordinator organization have risen from the ashes of ruin and have formed a small, but powerful, army. I am worried that they might attack at any time! _

_Oh my!_

_I haven't informed Cagalli yet…_

_I sincerely hope that we can resolve this unexpected predicament and prevent another war from happening. Both the Earth and the PLANTs deserve peace._

Dearka:

_So today I had fun playing Chubby Bunny with my team mates. Man is Yzak's cousin hot. The way her cheeks puffed up with marshmallows? Whew! SEXY._

* * *

**Note: **Is anyone still interested in this thing? Should I continue? Anyway, sorry for the random change of format. xD


	9. Chapter 9: ZAFT?

**Diaries**

A Gundam SEED crack fic.

* * *

**May 22nd, C.E. 75**

Shinn:

Lunamaria made a bunch of cupcakes today, like, four batches! I totally enjoyed it! I didn't know that she baked. So cool. She surprised me by putting a cupcake on my head and it burned my scalp. I wish Mayu could taste her cupcakes.

Athrun, Meyrin's new cat, keeps sleeping on my nap. I somehow...I somehow remember Stella whenever he's near.

I miss Stella.

Yzak:

Dearka and my cousin are now in good terms. This is good. Mother told me that they—my cousin and Dearka—were arranged to be married at a young age, even before elementary school! It was her doing, of course.

But then Dearka met that Haww girl and well, he didn't want to get to know my cousin. But now that they've parted ways, my cousin might have a chance.

Shiho:

Dear log,

Today, I waited in line for some fresh bread. We were told that we were "at ease" so I took the opportunity to look around inland and found a good bakeshop. The line was very long! It took me an hour or so just to get inside!

It's interesting how such a quaint place can have so many customers. I bought large slice banana bread and some muffins. They were really, really good. I should get some peanut butter to go with them.

Dearka:

I saw Yzak feeding Hahnenfuss some peanut butter using his finger. Gross.

Arthur:

Somebody saw me showering. Bloody hell was it embarrassing! I didn't even find out who it was for they had bolted out faster than you can say, "GUNDAM". I seriously hope it wasn't a female—although the ship's bathrooms are segregated by sex. Oh Lordy Lou! What if they saw my pink-coloured underwear!

Athrun:

Lacus told me about the anti-Coordinator organization that's wreaking havoc once again; though it had been two months since the last attack. Cagalli is stressed out and she shouldn't be in her condition. I suggest that she take a vacation, but Cagalli being Cagalli…she refused.

If their last attack was two months ago, then who was responsible for that conflict a few days ago?

Kira:

I'm going to be an uncle! I'm so excited.

* * *

**A/N:** There. Fixed a few discrepancies like the location and the date. Shinn, Luna, and Meyrin are in the PLANTs. Arthur's stationed somewhere in space. Kira, Dearka, Yzak and Athrun are in Orb.


	10. Chapter 10: They Meet Again

**Diaries **

A Gundam SEED crack fic!

* * *

Dearka:

Something monumental has happened. Something that I've been hoping for for a while now. Something so heavily anticipated that my heart might burst if I prolong this intro any further: I SAW MIRIALLIA.  
Well, she saw me first.  
Anyway, since Kira's looking after the Chairman, I decided to go out and enjoy myself in this beautiful, sunny, Natural-filled country.  
Back to the encounter with Mir: As I was sitting outside this really posh café, eating this big-ass pistachio parfait, a voice called out to me. And yep, you guessed it. It was her!  
She immediately took the empty seat next to me and talked like she didn't snatch away my heart and played around with until she got tired-ultimately throwing it down on the ground and crushing it with her dainty, dainty feet then flushing it down the toilet like a mere goldfish.  
I responded to her enthusiasm with a false interest, occasionally staring down at those healthy mounds that make up her bust. Oh how I missed them.  
Anyway, after a while of her blabbing about her work as an OFFICIAL photographer for Orb, she faced me and said seriously in a monotone: "I'm sorry for what I've done. I know it wasn't fair... I don't even know what came to me... You were... Just too annoying. Too clingy." then she stood up and slammed her fists on the table. She was yelling by then. "Yzak this, Yzak that! Gundammit! Who was your girlfriend? Me? Or YZAK?"

I mean, it's natural, of course I'd talk about him. I've known the guy since we were kids.  
(P.S. her using the Gundam as a curse word was AWESOME. I'll use that on Yzak next time.)

Anyway, we sorta made up. I told her I've repented everything I have done wrong even though I have no recollection of having done anything wrong. She accepted my apology and gave me a hug. So right now, we're friends. Nothing more. Not yet, at least.

Athrun:

Due to Cagalli's pregnancy, we have decided to hold the wedding as soon as possible. The people don't know about her condition yet, so we'd better get a move on. If they find out before the wedding, Cagalli's reputation will get tarnished and I will be known as the "admiral who knocked up the chief representative".  
Besides, if this conflict gets declared as an all out war, we might not have a chance. Also, an intel has reported that there exists an organization called the Librarian Works. I wonder if Lacus already knows about them.

* * *

**A/N: **I noticed a discrepancy in one of the old chapters. I might have to fix that one.

Anyway, enjoy. Sorry for using Dearka too much.


	11. Chapter 11: Crossover Special

**Diaries**

A Gundam SEED crack fic!

* * *

**May 28th, C.E. 75**

Dearka:

I told Yzak about my plan to get Mir back, but he wasn't too keen about it.  
He said something along the lines of, "You'll just get dumped again! She's better than you. One day, she'll meet a great man...who is not you. Who knows? She might already have."

And here I was thinking he's my best friend.

I refuse to go down, though. That's why I decided to ask the girls for their opinions:

Lunamaria didn't care, neither did Shiho. Meyrin was a little sympathetic.  
Yzak's cousin said, "When in doubt, imagine what Captain Char would do." Now I have NO IDEA as to who the hell Captain Char is.

I'm lost here. I need to find someone to talk to who would actually listen.

Lacus:

We're one day shy of leaving Orb. I must say, I do not wish to leave this beautiful country! Especially now that Miss Cagalli and Athrun are planning their wedding. I offered to help them, of course.

Unfortunately, I have to go back to the PLANTs. There are mountains of paperwork waiting for me, I can just tell.

Commander Joule is practically pulling on my hair to get a move on. I'm afraid I finally ran out of excuses not to go home.

Oh well, I'll be back in time for the wedding!

Youlan:

I did the laundry for the first time today. Mom fired our maid so I have to do all the housework. It sucks. I've been to war and this is what I get? I prefer being out in the battlefield! At least there's excitement...

Dalida Lolaha Chandra the Second: 

I bought this glossy notebook to keep my thoughts in. Arnold suggested it. He said that it's a great way to relieve stress and that it'll help me remember things when I begin to become senile...

Speaking of Arnold... The guy has a new girlfriend. She's got red hair and blue eyes; she's a very sexy lady indeed. She kind of reminds me of that girl the Archangel had before... Allster, I think.

Before I forget, I must list the recipe for chicken pot pie somewhere. I'll probably fill the next few pages with recipes...

Andrew:

Ahhhhhhhhhhh.  
Today's loot:

Coffee from the Philippines.  
Now, this is quite unique. Very strong and grainy. Quite tart yet, when mixed with an adequate amount of creamer, sweet. An overall delightful experience.

I had Da Costa sample this stuff and he likes it. That kid is hard to please, but it seems I finally found a blend that he likes.

I should try more coffee from neighboring countries.

Mu:

Murrue's apartment smells like popcorn and feet. Not a good combination at all. It feels like I'm in an old movie house or something.

I'm regaining more and more of my memories. Today I had a recollection of a town called Tatssil.  
I also remembered the time I ordered sweet and sour pork in a bad Chinese accent just to piss the lady at the counter off.  
I remember a guy with long, platinum-blonde hair, too. He had a black-haired woman with him and two children who looked exactly like them.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi. I'm replacing some of the old chapters. So far I've replaced Chapter 1 and Chapter 9.  
Please read those again.

The people in Mu's memories were Zechs, Noin, and their twins. XD  
Captain Char is none other than Char Aznable.


	12. Chapter 12: Dearka's at Peace

Athrun:

I had a very strange dream last night. I was at a ball and there were all these people-strangers. I knew not even one of them.

What was even stranger was that I was clad in a red gown and I had female body parts.

I was asked to dance by a man with green hair, not unlike Nicol's. The dream ended right after and I woke up feeling hungry.

We announced Cagalli's pregnancy to the public today just to get it out there. There were mixed reactions, but most of them were positive.

I have officially resigned from the Orb Military and have resumed my old post as Cagalli's personal bodyguard.

Dearka:

Miriallia and I talked before we left for the PLANTs. I went to her apartment and gave her some of those meat buns that she loves so much. We sat down eating them and she started to open up to me. She said that she felt as if her life's going nowhere. She admitted that having war meant she'd have something to do and that she felt that feeling that way was pretty pathetic.

But enough about feelings. I don't know how it happened, but we ended up in bed. And that's that. I guess it's safe to assume that we're now back together.

Yzak:

Well, shit. Not the best of days.

Lacus:

I'm safely tucked in my immaculate cabin aboard the vessel. I daresay that this is quite a boring trip back home. Kira is currently out, presumably on the bridge with Yzak and the others. I cannot wait to get back to the PLANTs.

Flay:

March 15, C.E. 69

When I woke up this morning, I saw a box on my table. It's a present from my daddy! When I opened it I found a music box. The thing is adorable. Whenever I pull back the lid, a beautiful white unicorn with curly, purple hair pops up and she twirls with the music.

So today I went shopping with Mina and Felicity. We met up with Sai on the way to the mall and he went on about how excited he was about starting college. I'm very, very, very glad we won't be going to the same place and that I'm two years younger than he is. I like Sai a whole lot, but sometimes he annoys me.

Daddy's on Earth again so it'll just be me and Mom celebrating my birthday. I wish he could be here.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry again for taking so long. How is everypony?

I hope I got everything about Flay right. I had to double check to see if Sai was indeed 2 years older.


	13. Chapter 13: Melancholy and Flay Whining

**June 12, C.E. 75**

Meyrin:

Today's my 18th birthday. Lunamaria woke me up early and cooked breakfast for me. We ate in silence. I asked her if anything was wrong and she said it was bugging her how time flies so quickly. Pretty soon I'd be married and I'd be leaving her alone. I hugged her and told her "no". I'll be there and Shinn would be there as well. I feel bad for my sister. She shouldn't feel that way. She's too young to be thinking of such things. She's not even 30 yet.

Cagalli:

Three months into this thing and I already want it to end. I've been feeling sick as of late, vomiting during meetings and even fainting. I don't like this at all.

Plus having a ton of old geezers breathing down my neck doesn't make things better.

I feel like I have matured over the years, however I'm still not sure if I can lead this country as well as my father did. I miss him terribly and I wonder what he would say right now about my condition.

Athrun's always there to talk to me, but I feel like Father could be the only one to get me out of this slump.

My head hurts like hell and I've been crying myself to sleep, but I have to be strong for my country.

Dearka:

I took a leave and now I'm back in Orb. I'm doing this relationship thing for real now.

Miriallia and I have agreed on how stupid I was back then. I still don't know what I did wrong, but it seems like she forgave me for whatever the hell that was.

I think I'll take a potato chip and eat it now.

**June 12, C.E. 65**

Flay:

Spanish class was boring today. I was tapping my foot the whole time, waiting for it to end so I could go out with Mina.

* * *

**A/N:** Aight. New chapter. I hope they're not too OOC.

To answer forthesakeofpeace's question, Flay's entries took place before the war, when she was still in high school.

Upgraded AsuCaga kissing scene. The feels. I gotta make more fanfictions for them now.

I still can't believe that I started writing this 6 years ago. I feel old. *hides in a corner*


End file.
